Battle For Dominance
by S e k i M
Summary: The Battle For domination.


Drake sits in the meadow training his mind and soul. He was concentrating on nothing and on everything. Power was coming off of Drake, the grass and saplings sway side to side from the power he was extruding. The force subsided as his mind faded back to consciousness. A creature watches Drake as he trains from the shadows. Drake smiles and extends his right arm out in the direction of the creature.  
  
"Oh no!" said the creature. Drake shoots out a ball of fire toward the spying creature. The creature jumps high into the air to avoid the fireball. Drake takes flight and in a blink of the eye Drake appears before the creature.  
  
"You thought you could sneak up on me didn't you Giovanni?" said Drake.  
  
"I didn't think I could, but he did," said Giovanni. At that moment Daemon appears and thrust his wooden sword at Drake. Drake grabs hold of the sword's tip and spins around like a tornado.  
  
"LEGO! LEGO!" shouts Daemon as he is being spun around unmerciful. Drake releases his grip of the sword and Daemon is hurled down back to ground. A small creator was form from Daemon's fall. As the dust and dirt settle Daemon is seen standing up.  
  
"You're getting good Daemon. You and your brother are both stronger for your age," said Drake. Giovanni flies down and stands next to Daemon. They both grab each other's hand and spin like a tornado. Balls of energy shoot from the spinning mass at random direction. Drake sticks out his right arm and deflects the balls of energy away from him.  
  
"Time for me to you to why I was called the Dragoon King. Aferq kenlu nome!" Daemon and Giovanni stop spinning and stay holding hands.  
  
"What just happened Giovanni?" said Daemon.  
  
"I don't know. Why did we stop moving?"  
  
"I have no clue..hey I can't move."  
  
"Me neither. No! Its dad's gravity spell.  
  
"Just tell me when to stop boys. Then you can go home and nurse your broken bones."  
  
"We're screwed Daemon. I can feel my body getting heavier."  
  
"I know, I know, me too. Wait a minute, dragoon rage Giovanni. It will work. "  
  
"All right, just try not to shock me Daemon."  
  
"And don't get me burnt Giovanni." Lighting bolt hits Daemon, followed by a more massive lighting bolt. As Daemon gets hit by lighting, a tornado of fire falls upon Giovanni and engulfs him. Both absorb their elements to release the dragon part of their minds. They lose control of their minds and there body's, as their muscle strength increases, their teeth get sharper then their nails grow longer, and they go berserk.  
  
"HHHHHAAAAA!" both Daemon and Giovanni yell. "We'll beat you now dragoon king! Your no match for the two of us, we've reached a new level." They powered themselves up more, increasing their strength and speed. The gravity spell broke from the power that Giovanni and Daemon gave off.  
  
"Just because you broke free from a weak gravity spell, you think you could beat me? Ha! Your mother will be mad at me after I teach you today's lesson. don't get cocky with me!"  
  
"Go!" shouted Daemon and Giovanni. They shot off from the ground and in a blink of an eye they were already within arm length of Drake.  
  
"Bye," said Drake. After he said that word he disappeared.  
  
"What the hell! Where dad go!?" said Giovanni.  
  
"I don't know but we need to hurry because this form has a time limit," said Daemon. Giovanni then floated down to the ground and sat down. He sat down and closed his eyes to meditate. "Hey Bro! What are you doing? This is no time to clear your mind."  
  
"Dad's moving too fast to see with eyes, ssssssssooooooooo you must see with the mind."  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"He's not in this area anymore. He moved out of this field and into the forest." Giovanni sat up and took flight into the woods. "Come on Daemon, we're going to run out of time." Daemon shot off and followed Giovanni into the woods. Giovanni weaves around the trees leading Daemon toward Drake. Daemon thinks s to himself on why he is following Giovanni like this? I have enough power to flush dad out of these woods. Daemon stops following Giovanni. He steps onto the ground and walks to an opening to the right.  
  
"I hope Giovanni does get hit." Daemon spreads his legs apart and braces himself for his attack. "I only have three more minutes if lucky to do this attack. FATHER! SHOW YOURSELF!" Giovanni stops flying and looks around.  
  
"Where's Daemon?" He stops and listens to the sounds of the forest. He hears Daemons voice echoing off the trees. "What is he doing!? Damn it! Damn it, damn it damn it!" Giovanni flies as fast as he could to Daemon, this time crashing through the trees to save time. Drake sits on a branch high above Daemon.  
  
"Jeez. I thought I taught you better Daemon. You have only one and a half minutes left before the rage wears off," whispers Drake to himself. Giovanni flies out of the wood and land in front of Daemon, looking at him in anger.  
  
"Are you stupid or something? We only have one min.." A blinding light shines off of Giovanni. As the light dissipate, he is seen in his normal dragoon form. "You have only seconds before you change now Daemon. You better do whatever NOW!"  
  
"Ok. Get out off the forest as fast as you can." Giovanni leaps up into the air and flies up and over the woods. Here I go. HHHHHAAAAA!" Daemon's powers himself. Knowing that he has only seconds, he chooses not to power up to max level. Drake stands up and hopes off the branch. He begins to walk in Daemons direction. Daemon looks at Drake coming and smiles.  
  
"Go on Daemon. Power yourself up. You'll go down in four seconds."  
  
"HHHHHAAAAA!"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Anger!"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Of!"  
  
"Two."  
  
"The!"  
  
"One." Drake appears before Daemon and punches him in the stomach. Daemon goes bug eyed; he coughs up blood and falls to his knees. Drake cover's his eyes as Daemon transform back to dragoon form. "Am I still a match for you?" Drake picks Daemon by the risk. "Say hello to your brother for me." Drake throws Daemon in the air toward Giovanni.  
  
"Giiooovvvvannniii!" Daemon yells as being hurled towards Giovanni. Giovanni turns his head around and looks at Daemon come at him. He reacts quickly; he turns and catches Daemon. Giovanni tumbles down in the air while holding Daemon. He regains his balance and flies back up into the air while holding Daemon.  
  
"You ok Daemon?"  
  
"I'm in a lot of pain right now."  
  
"Well you'll be in a lot more pain now!" said Drake as he appears above them. He was a few feet away from them as he shoots out an energy blast from both hands.  
  
"NO!" both Daemon and Giovanni yell. Daemon falls out of Giovanni's arms as they both plummet to the ground. As they get close to the ground they land on a tree splitting it in half. Drake slowly lowers himself down to his children. As he got closer to them he could see their mangled bodies. Their bodies were covered in blood, dirt, and splitters. As he landed, he walked next to his children and began to remove chunks of splitters from them. After removing what he could, he placed his hands on Daemon and Giovanni. He began to chant an elvin spell.  
  
"Tello cue la enfox, tello cue la enfox, tello cue la enfox." A white glows shines around Daemon and Giovanni as their wound heals and strength returns. They open their eyes and sit up. "You boys did well."  
  
"We didn't have a chance did we dad?" said Giovanni.  
  
"Actually you did. Daemon's attack would have weakened me a lot, but you wouldn't have been able to finish me off. Remember boys, you're still young. It takes time to develop the power that you too have."  
  
"You're just saying that dad, you're ashamed of us for being so weak." Said Daemon.  
  
"Weak? You two are stronger than many adult dragoons are. Why, I wish I was half as strong as you two when I was your age. Remember that you two have a great power in you. With the right training, and a pure heart, you'll be as strong as you want. Now lets go home, and don't tell your mom about this lighting "training" session, ok?"  
  
"Ok, dad" said Giovanni and Daemon. The young dragoon stood up and stretched out their muscles. Drake flaps his wings and flies home. Giovanni and Daemon follow slowly conjuring a plan on getting revenge.  
  
"Alright Giovanni this is what we are going to do." Said Daemon.  
  
"Oh no, no way. We just got whooped. Really bad."  
  
"No, we won't fight him, we'll race him home."  
  
"We can't beat him. He's going to be too fast for use."  
  
"Just do what I do." Daemon flew faster to catch up to Drake. Giovanni caught up and understood daemon's plan. They both created an energy ball in one of their hands. They threw the balls of energy at Drake, causing an explosion and a wall of smoke. The young dragoons raced in front of Drake. Drake stood there shocked and amazed. He didn't think they were that clever yet. The boys made it past the forest and headed over the meadow.  
  
"There's home Daemon. Ha! Were going to beat Dad!"  
  
"Were going to make it Giovanni." They landed in front of the their log house. The house was made out of Dante's Fingers. The trees are so massive that they look like fingers of a god sticking out. They rushed to the door and opened it with a gleam on their face. Their faces changed to a look of horror, as drake stood in the doorway smiling.  
  
"Well, well, well boys. Thought you beat me huh? Well, since you still have enough stupidity in you two, go get the buckets." Said drake.  
  
"No dad! Please not the buckets," cried Daemon, Drake pointed over to the shed and the boys moped over to the shed. Drake shut the door and walked upstairs to the master bedroom. He takes of his cloak and Breastplate and puts it on a mannequin. Giovanni and Daemon Each grab two buckets and continue to mope out of the shed to the nearby well. Daemon is the first one to bend over and fill up his first bucket. Giovanni dropped his buckets and flipped Daemon into the well. Giovanni falls down after him, tearing up from what he had done to Daemon. He stops laughing as he realized the Daemon hasn't surfaced for air.  
  
Giovanni looks over the well and stairs into its abyss. He notices a bright light in the reflection of the waves. He leans back away from the well quickly, for his guess was correct.lighting. The bolt wasn't meant to cause dragoon rage, but to hurt it intended victim.  
  
"Ha I'm a little quick for ya eh? You thought you could hit me with that wimpy bolt of." A second bolt falls from the sky and hits Giovanni. "Lightning" his hairs on the top of his head stand strait up. His clothes are semi-charred with smoke raising off of him. Daemon jumps out of the well and laughs.  
  
"Haha! That's what you get for pushing me in to the well you reject."  
  
"Well you didn't have to bring magic into this."  
  
"Well you don't have to cry like a girl about it." Giovanni tackles Daemon to the ground. They roll around on the ground and throw punches at each other. Their fight came to an end when a blast of energy, from an unknown source hits them.  
  
"Ouch." Both daemon and Giovanni say.  
  
"If I told you once, then I told you a thousand times. Don't fight  
when you're being punished." Said Miranda.  
  
"How do you know were being punished?" said Giovanni.  
  
"Because you two always fight when you're being punished."  
  
"That's not always true. Last week we didn't fight while we were  
being punished"  
  
"No, but you fought before and after being punished."  
  
"Oh, yea."  
  
"Oh yea, get back to your punishment."  
  
"Yes mom" Said both of the boys. They filled the buckets up with  
water and held them out to level each other. "And for fighting put  
those large stone in there to."  
  
"But mooooooooommm." Said the two young dragoons.  
  
"Don't mom me now." She walks away from Daemon and Giovanni and walks  
into the house. Two massive wooden poles support the frame of the  
house, with rooms on both sides. To the left is the library. A  
gigantic bookshelf holds hundreds of books of literature, history,  
science, philosophy, poetry and maps. The chairs are made out of  
moss, which was collected, then molded into the chairs. A staircase  
is located in the center of the house. To the right of that is a moss  
made sofa sitting before an all grass fireplace. A carpet lies  
between the sofa and the fireplace. The carpet displays the  
(continent name) and all of the towns, cities, mountains, lake, and  
rivers on it. In the back is a display with drakes weapon collection,  
each in there own display case. There is a Sword, mace, battle-axe,  
bow, a mega-hammer and a ball and chain. There is a picture above  
each, with the different races wielding each one in battle. Drake  
walks down the stairs and looks to see who walked in. "It's only me  
Drake. How long are the boys out there for."  
  
"Forty minutes. Why?"  
  
"I caught them fighting again so I told them to stick the large stones  
by the well into the buckets."  
  
"Alright, forty minutes is fine. You'd think they'd start to mature by  
now."  
  
"They're still in their 20's dear, you were more childish then they  
were."  
  
"That's not the point. They both dream about being great warrior, and  
they won't be one if they act like this."  
  
"Like I said, you were more childish then they are and you were the  
greatest warrior any spectre have seen.  
  
"Yeah, Dragon King they call me."  
  
"Well Mr. King, did you bring a baslock?"  
  
"Ah shit, no I forgot. The boys and I were fighting. The boys attacked me while I was trying to sense a baslock and I guess that's why I forgot.  
  
"So how long do you think we'll be out here for?" asked Giovanni.  
  
"Beats me. It's all your fault too."  
  
"Why is it my fault?"  
  
"Because if you didn't push me into the well we would be holding buckets this heavy."  
  
"Well, last I checked it was your idea to cheat in the rave with dad."  
  
They stop their bickering as they see drake move around near the window. They stand extra still as drake walks out of the house. He shuts the door and walks toward his kids. He kneels down in from of them and whispers to them.  
  
"You can lower your buckets. "I have a special task for you if you accept it." They nod their head as a sign of acceptance. "Alright I need you two to go and bring back a baslock for supper."  
  
"What was a baslock?" asked Giovanni.  
  
"The big dumb creature with the short legs," said Daemon.  
  
"One may be dumb," said Drake " but as a group they are smart. Remember that time I had to saved you from that herd, that was stampeding behind you?"  
  
"Yeah well, they're still dumb." Said Daemon.  
  
"Be extra careful now. It's still mating season for baslock, so the males are extra aggressive." The two children begin to laugh and snicker. "Hey, hey, hey! Get those thoughts out of your head. Start going now." The two boys continue to laugh as they fly to a plains region. They stop flying and hover over a rather large herd of baslocks. They look like large ants from where Daemon and Giovanni are.  
  
"How are we suppose to kill one?" said Giovanni.  
  
"We won't kill one now. Let's play with them first."  
  
"But mom and dad will know we were playing with them when we come home late."  
  
"So we'll be quick about it then."  
  
"Alright then." The two boys discuss ways of having fun before they take a baslock down. The baslocks continue to feed and carry on their mating rituals. Daemon and Giovanni stop flapping their wings and begin to free fall down.  
  
"Remember, when we land you need to hold on tight," said Daemon. Giovanni nods to acknowledge Daemons advice. The Baslocks still remain unaware of the two dragons above them. Daemon is the first to land and ends up landing on female.  
  
"Oh no, wrong one to land." The baslock roars and rears up from being scared. Near by baslocks move away from the interrupted peace. Giovanni's targeted baslock moves away from Deamon.  
  
"Not good," said Giovanni. Giovanni spreads his wings and glides over Daemon and the baslocks. Giovanni crisscrossed around the baslocks. He extends his arm out and manages to grab hold on one of the male's horns. He performs a 180 and glides back to Daemon. A male baslock appears before Giovanni and tilts his horns down. Giovanni doesn't notice the baslock and his horns and gets punctured in the shoulder by the horns. The baslock whips Giovanni off his horns towards Daemon. Giovanni knocks Daemon down and Giovanni lands on top of him. The baslocks get more scared and defensive, and begin to stomp away. Several step on Giovanni and Daemons limbs, crushing their bones, As the baslocks leave, Daemon tries to move his body but is unable to.  
  
"Dae.Daemon.wha.wha.what. just.coughs.happened?"  
  
"We got surprised. Can you move?" Giovanni lifts his left arm, but is unable to move anything else. He sticks his left hand into the wound to evaluate it.  
  
"I can only move my left arm and I have a hole the size of my fist on my shoulder. What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know. We've never faced a situation like this before. Do you have enough energy for a healing spell?"  
  
"No, all I can do is just lay here"  
  
"From what it seem like, you need a powerful healing spell to heal you. I only have enough energy to make me be able to limp home. I'll heal myself, get help and send it here, ok?"  
  
"Ok, daemon."  
  
"Now, Tello cue la enfox, Tello cue la enfox. A faint white glow emanates off of Daemon. He lifts himself and stumbles next to Giovanni. "Oh man, You do look messed up." He kneels down and places his hand on Giovanni chest.  
  
"Ouch!" Giovanni yelled. Daemon pulls back his hand and places it on his own knee.  
  
"Sorry Giovanni, but don't worry I'll be back as quick as I can."  
  
"Don't worry its not like I'm going to get up and go anywhere." Daemon turns around and limps away. "Wait Daemon!" said Giovanni  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Move me over to the edge of the forest for camouflage. In this condition I'm easy prey for some animals."  
  
"Good thinking Giovanni." Daemon limps back to Giovanni and slips his arm under Giovanni.  
  
"Ah! My arm!" Screamed Giovanni.  
  
"Just suck it up Giovanni every part of your body is in pain, so it wont matter where I grab you."  
  
"You can grab me by the shirt, you ass wipe!"  
  
"Oh yea, sorry about that." Daemon grabs Giovanni's collar and drags him to the near by forest. Daemon limps away as Giovanni fades into unconsciousness. 


End file.
